The Legend of the Lady of the Lake
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab between Monstarzgirl and me. While on a camping trip, Rebecca Utonium's(Monstarzgirl's OC) friends are spooked by her campfire story; when Mojo Jojo gets lost in the woods, the group sets off to find him, but may end up finding more than they bargained for!
1. Camping Out

**This is a collab that Monstarzgirl and I worked on a little while ago(She and I each took turns writing parts of the story) which is a continuation of her own Powerpuff Girls series starring her OC, Rebecca Utonium, the professor's niece. Please enjoy!(BTW Monstarzgirl, thank you very much for working on this story with me. I've always loved your stories and had a lot of fun writing this story with you; I look forward to us writing more in the future.) :)**

Narrator: The city of Townsville! Ahh, what a lovely summer day! Perfect for carefree outdoor merriment, which, coincidentally, is the plan of the Utonium family, who are heading out to the Townsville forest for a camping trip.

Professor Utonium, along with his daughters and niece Rebecca, are busily setting up camp in the heart of the forest. The professor and Buttercup are pitching the tent, while Blossom sets up the chairs and table, Bubbles gets out the flashlight and picnic lunch, and Rebecca gets out the camping stove. After she's set up the table and chairs, Blossom looks over to see the professor and Buttercup struggling with the tent; she flies casually up to them, "Say, might I be of some assistance?"

"Absolutely, dear." the professor replies. Blossom then picks up the instruction book and pores over it. "Hmmm...ah, I think I've got it!" The pink Powerpuff rushes over and whips the tent up with rapid speed; once she's finished, the tent has been folded into the shape of an origami swan. "Oops!" Blossom blushes. "That's not right."

Bubbles then flies up to her. "Here, maybe I can help." She then whips the tent up even faster, and ends up folding it into a bunny rabbit. "Oopsies." she blushes.

"Hmm, lemme give it a try." Buttercup states, upon which she also whips the tent up quickly, and ends up folding it into the shape of a dinosaur. "Uh oh, that's not right either."

"Hmm," the professor muses, poring over the instruction book. "It should be easy enough to figure out..." Meanwhile, the girls keep trying to put the tent up, folding into many more ridiculous shapes.

Rebecca stifles a small laugh at her family's antics as she opens the ice chest and takes out a pack of hot dogs. "Maybe after dinner we could make some s'mores over the campfire, girls." she says, turning casually to her hard-working cousins.

The Powerpuffs quickly stop what they're doing(Which may have been for the better!)"Oh boy!" Blossom replies excitedly.

"Yummy-yum!" Bubbles happily licks her lips in anticipation.

"Thanks, Rebecca!" Buttercup says graciously.

Just then, Rebecca hears three voices behind her call, "Hello, Rebecca Sweetie!" "Hi, Becca!" and "Howdy, Becca!" upon which she turns to see her boyfriend Mojo Jojo and her two pals Deanna and April happening up to her.

Rebecca ran over towards them as she said, "Hey, guys!" Mojo caught Rebecca in his arms and held her close as he kissed her. The two pulled away to catch their breath and Rebecca said,"What're you guys doing here?"

Mojo said, "We heard you were coming over here for a little campout and thought of coming over to see you. Deanna and April came with the Gang Green Gang, for Ace and Snake are Deanna and April's boyfriends." Deanna said as she notices a crunchy-looking tent, "Looks like you didn't get this tent right."

Rebecca blushed, "Well, the Girls were trying to pitch the tent and they made tent versions of origami." April giggles, "I guess that would be tenigami. What did they make out of it?" Rebecca said, "Hmmm, Blossom made a swan and Bubbles made the tent into a bunny rabbit. Oh, and Buttercup made it into a dinosaur."

The four heard the Professor calling, "Becca, you might want to get your hot dog and s'mores before they burn!"

"I'll be right there, Uncle John." Rebecca calls. She turns to her friends. "I'll meet you at your campsite later this evening."

"Sure thing," Deanna replies. "'Bye, Rebecca, we'll see you soon!" She waves to her friend as the three of them then traipse off.

"'Bye, guys." Rebecca politely waves back, then joins her family for lunch.


	2. Meeting With Friends

As she takes a bite of her s'mores, Rebecca turns casually to the professor. "Uhm, say, Uncle John, my friends had come by earlier to mention that they were camping out at the next ground over. I hope I'm not being a bother, but might I please pay them a visit this evening? I promise not to be gone too long."

"Certainly, Rebecca Darling." the professor replies obligingly.

Rebecca smiles. "Thank you, Uncle John."

As evening falls, Rebecca begins to set off toward her friends' campsite. "Well, I suppose I'd best be going ahead. Goodbye, Uncle John, goodbye, girls, please take care!" she waves kindly to her family as she leaves.

"Goodbye, Rebecca," the professor waves back. "Please take care!"

"'Bye, Becca!" Blossom replies.

"Have fun!" Bubbles adds.

"We'll be seeing you soon!" Buttercup adds.

Rebecca smiles contentedly as she makes her way to her friends' campsite. As she reaches herdestination, Mojo hurries up to greet her. "Rebecca Darling! It's so wonderful to see you!" Rebecca quickly embraces him in a big hug. "It's wonderful to see you too, Honey."

Just then, they hear a voice behind them call, "Hey there, Becca!" upon which Rebecca turns to see Ace, followed closely behind by Li'l Arturo, approaching them.

"Hola, Senorita Rebecca," Arturo politely waves to her. "So good to see you."

"Why, thank you," Rebecca replies. "It's quite a pleasure to see you, too."

Shortly thereafter, Snake, Big Billy and Grubber, all of whom are toting firewood in their arms, join them. "Howdiesss there, Becca." Snake greets her.

"Duh, hi, Becca." Billy greets her.

"Thbbt." Grubber raspberries hello. Rebecca stifles a small laugh. "Hi, guys."

In former times the Gang Green Gang, like Mojo, had been villains; upon meeting Rebecca's friends April and Deanna, however, Snake and Ace soon fell in love with them, thus inspiring the gang to mend their evil ways.

"We as about ta start a campfire." Billy says. "Wanna join us?"

"Well, certainly!" Rebecca replies. As Billy and the others lay the firewood down, Rebecca begins to start the fire by rubbing two sticks together. Off in the distance, an owl hoots, accompanied by a howling wolf, sending a shiver down Billy's spine. "S-sure is awful spooky-like out here." he shudders.

"Don't worry, Billy," Rebecca replies. "All's perfectly safe out here..." She hesitates a second as a thoughtful look crosses her face. "That is, as long as _she_ doesn't show up!"

"She? She who?" Billy shivers.


	3. The Legend Told

Rebecca said, "You mean you never heard about her?" Mojo notices the look on Rebecca's face and smirks a little, then he says, "There was a newsflash a few days ago about some mishaps down here in the woods, which is to say that strange things happened a few days ago on a night like this one. Rebecca, why don't you tell them what happened. I'll be right back to get more wood."

Rebecca notices Mojo winking at her, then she takes her flashlight and holds it up to her face. She said, "This is the tale of the Lady of the Lake. But most people simply call her the La-WHUUUUAAAHH! because that's all they have time to say before she GETS THEM!"

Big Billy shook a bit as Grubber, Lil' Arturo, and Snake did. April, Deanna, and Ace were becoming interested in the story. Ace said, "So, what happened?" Rebecca said, "A couple years ago, there were these kids like us camping around here and they disappeared. When the police came over to investigate, all they could find were these bloody drag marks on the ground right by the lake. It was like something killed the kids and pulled them into the lake."

Big Billy said, "Duh, it might be the Chupecabra!"

Lil' Arturo said, "No, Billy, that bestia is in Mexico."

Snake notices April shaking a bit and holds her close, then he asks, "What happened next?"

Rebecca continues her story and says, "When the cops were looking at things on their sonar and stuff, all they could pick up was a whisper." Deanna asked, "Yeah? What did it say?" Rebecca waves her flashlight around and says in a spooky voice, "I am the Lady of the Lake! I am the Lady of the Lake!" She moves the flashlight away and says in her normal voice, "You see, she screams before she kills her victims. Let's see if we can hear her." Expecting a response from Mojo, there was a brief pause. Rebecca taps her foot and says louder, "I said let's see if we can hear her!"

From a few feet away, Mojo called, "R-Rebecca, I'm stuck in a thorn bush."

Big Billy said, "I heard her! She's stuck in a thorn bush!" Everyone looks at Big Billy weird, then Rebecca says, "There are three signs to know when the Lady of the Lake will strike. We know about the whisper, but there's two more warning signs. There will be growls from wolves and bears, then the last one will be the air being misty and cold like death."

Billy gulps audibly and begins to sweat profusely. "And then," Rebecca continues. "The Lady of the Lake rises from the lake and begins skulking through the woods looking for unsuspecting camping grounds. And do you know what happens to the campers when she finds them?"

"W-w-w-what's that?" Billy replies in a quavering voice.

"She GETS THEM!" Rebecca hops up and strikes a menacing pose, causing the others to shriek and duck for cover. "AAAAUGHHH!"

Rebecca gives a laugh at this. "That wasn't funny, Rebecca," Deanna scowls indignantly as she looks up from her hiding place. "You had us all scared out of our wits!"

"I'm sorry, guys. I didn't mean to scare anyone, I must have gotten a bit too into the story." Rebecca says apologetically.

Ace turns to Billy, who's hiding under a blanket, quivering more than a plate of Jell-O in an earthquake. "You okay there, Billy?"

"Easy peasy lemon squeezy." Billy replies.

"Honestly, Billy, there ain't no sense in bein' scared of a story!" Ace replies indignantly as he gently removes the blanket from Billy's head. "Yeesh, are you jittery. Why, I'll bet if someone so much as said, 'Boo!' You'd leap a mile!" Little does Ace notice the ZING! behind him.

"Don't be scared, Billy, it's only a legend," April says consolingly. "None of these things really happened."

"R-r-r-really?" Billy says from the top of a nearby fir tree.

"I promise."

"Pfew, now that's a relief." Billy replies, mopping his brow, as Ace and Deanna help him down from the tree.

Rebecca hugs Billy for comfort and says, "Sorry for scaring you, Billy. There's nothing to be scared of and you have us around. You got Ace, Deanna, April, Snake, me, Grubber, Arturo, and Mojo." Billy smiled a little and said, "Duh, you're right!" Grubber looks around and blow a questioning raspberry as he tugs Rebecca's arm, "Pffbt?"

Rebecca said, "What? Where's Mojo? Oh no, I forgot about him! I gotta find him fast!" She began to panic as she grabbed her flashlight, "Great, I tell some good ghost story and my boyfriend disappears! If he's stuck in a bear trap, got shot, or even got himself mauled by a bear or a wolf, I'll never forgive myself!"

Deanna, being the tough and sweet girl that she is, walked up towards Rebecca and held her face. The black-haired girl said, "Becca, get a grip on yourself. We'll split up and find him." Ace said to Rebecca, "A'right, you and Dee are with me. Big Billy's coming along, too." Snake said, "I'll takesss April, Arturo, and Grubber."

April said, "If anybody sees anything suspicious, give a holler or a whistle." The group went their separate ways, but unknown to them something was watching the campers from the dark trees of the woods.


	4. Into the Woods

In a clearing deep within the woods, Fuzzy Lumpkins is traipsing out of his shack, looking forward to doing some night fishing. "Ohh, fishin's fun, ah likes ta fish, doo dah, doo dah, ah'll catch a lot if ah gets mah wish, oh doo dah day..." he sings merrily as he makes his way toward the stream. Just then he hears the sounds of footsteps and voices nearby. "Huh?" But just as he takes one step forward, he slips on the slippery rocks by the pond and falls in. "_WHOOOOAOOOOAAOOA_!" _GISSSHH!_

The pink monster splashes through the water in a panic until he finally reaches the shore. He crawls out, sopping wet and covered in seaweed, and spits out a steady stream of water. "Ughhh...that wuz quite a experience!" Glancing toward the woods ahead, he spies the shadows of Rebecca and her friends walking by. "Hmm, who could them folks be?" he whispers loudly to himself. "They sure better not even think'a comin' on mah property if'n they knows what's good fer 'em."

Meanwhile, in the midst of the woods, Rebecca's group is traipsing down a dark path, looking for any sign of Mojo. Rebecca, who's leading the group, holding a flashlight, wears a worried look on her face. "Mojo's lost somewhere in this creepy forest and it's all my fault. I just hope we can find him before something bad happens to him..." Just then, the group hears Fuzzy's whispering and stop short. "Excuse me, Becca," Deanna inquires. "Did you say something?"

"No," Rebecca replies. "Did you, Ace?"

"Nope," Ace replies. "Did you, Billy?"

"Uh uh."

A concerned look crosses Deanna's face. "But if it wasn't any of us, then who could it be?"

"Oh no, she's out there!" Billy suddenly shudders.

"Who?" Ace inquires.

"Da Lady a' da Lake! Da whisper was da first sign a'her comin'!"

Ace shoots a disdainful look at his associate. "Da Lady a' da Lake, Billy? Honestly? I thought you woulda' known by now that there weren't no such thing!"

"But I thought sure I heard-"

"Yer probably jus' imaginatin' things."

"Mmn, maybe so." Billy mumbles under his breath as the four continue their trek.

Back outside his cabin, Fuzzy is beginning to suspect that the people that he'd seen in the woods truly are intruders and decides to go run them off. "Boy howdy, if them folks think thar gonna get away with comin' on mah property, they sure as puddin' got another think comin'!"

Fuzzy should have been watching his step a bit more carefully, because just before he reaches the edge of the clearing, he stubs his toe on an old, weathered log jutting up from the ground. The pink monster quickly grabs his sore toe and lets out a loud wail, which sounds almost like the cry of a wolf, followed by a low growl. "_YOWWWOWWOWW-OWOOOO_! Grrrrrr." Hearing the sound, Rebecca's group freezes in their tracks, shuddering. "W-w-what was _that_?!" Ace exclaims.

"Oh, now I know it's gotta be her!" Billy exclaims quiveringly, as he frantically bites his nails. "Wolf 'n bear growls were da next sign!" Rebecca consolingly places her hand on his shoulder. "Don't be afraid, Billy, I'm sure that it's probably just the wind, or some squirrels or something."

"I really hope so." Billy replies dolefully.


	5. Reunited and It Feels Oh So Good!

Over to Snake's group, April heard something and said, "Guys, do you think Becca's group is okay?" Snake held April's face and said, "Babesss, I'm sssure they're finesss." They stopped as they heard groaning from somewhere, which made everyone tense up. Grubber blew some questioning raspberries, which made Arturo say, "Amigo, you think we should go and follow that sound?"

April said, "We might be able to find Mojo Jojo somewhere." The four headed towards the groan, but the groan turned into muffled grunts and it sounded like somebody struggling. Grubber tugs April's arm and points to the bush, "Tbbpt-pffbt!" April shines her flashlight towards the bush, then the bush shook and everyone braced themselves for the unexpected. In an instant, they screamed as a tall figure with black fur appeared.

From the screaming, a familiar voice with a Japanese accent said, "WHOA, WHOA! HEY, IT'S OKAY! It's me!" The group opened their eyes and looked to see a familiar chimpanzee with a white helmet with purple swirls. Arturo said, "Mojo, what happened to you?" Mojo's clothes were torn a bit, his face had small cuts, and his arms are covered with prickles and thorn stickers.

Mojo winced as he took a step towards them, "When I was hiding in the thorn bush during Rebecca's story, I got out fine. But the bad part was that I lost my way and heard growls, which is to say by hearing the noises from a distance I couldn't find my way back to the camp. I kept running around to find where you all are, but I heard wolves growling and could almost see their eyes glowing. I ran as fast as I could and dove into another bush that has prickles as well as thorns, but that was a dumb move. I lost the wolves, but I couldn't get myself unstuck and now look at me. I feel like I'm some Christmas tree, needles and all."

April began to pull off some of the thorns and prickle bulbs saying, "At least you're still alive and in one piece. Rebecca's feeling pretty bad and guilty about you gone." Mojo bit back a cry as the thorns and prickles were being plucked off, "You mean that she...Gah, careful! She feels upset about scaring you and thinks that my disappearance is her fault?" April, Snake, and Grubber helped Mojo get most of the prickles off him as he tried hard to not yell in pain.

Arturo found one last prickle on Mojo's butt and plucked it out, which made Mojo scream in pain, "YEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOW!"

Taking a small first aid kit out of her purse, April then disinfects and dresses Mojo's injuries. A doleful look crosses the monkey's face. "Poor Rebecca. I've certainly to have caused her much trouble."

"Don't be sad, Mojo," April replies consolingly. "It wasn't your fault."

"Si, in fact, nobody es to blame." Arturo adds.

Mojo gives a contented smile. "Oh, thanks, you guys."

At this moment the group becomes aware of the sound of heavy footsteps in the woods behind them; they freeze in place, looking all around them in perplexity. "Phttbt?" Grubber raspberries. "You're rightssss, Grubber, there _doesss_ sssseem t'be sssssomeone followin' usssss." Snake replies nervously.

"Don't worry, guys," April says consolingly. "It's probably just some animals passing by."

Little did the group know that Fuzzy had spotted them and was now going over to run them off. "More intruders! Doggone it, what's this-here neighborhood a-comin' to? They sure better stay offa' mah property if'n they know what's good fer 'em!" he whispers loudly. Hearing the whispers, a frightened expression crosses Grubber's face. "Phttbt, thbbtht, thbbt?"

"Don't be concccccerned, Grubber," Snake replies. "It'ssss probably jusssst fish sssssplasin' in th' lakessss."

"Pthbbt." Grubber replies apprehensively.

As he trudges through the dark trees Fuzzy accidentally trips on a small rock in his path and lets out another loud "_YOWWWOWWOWW-OWOOOO_! Grrrrrr." Grubber begins sweating profusely and shaking more than a bobblehead doll in the back of a truck travelling down a bumpy road. "Thbbt, phthhbht, thbbt!"

"Don't worry, Grubber," Arturo replies consolingly. "It es probably just el viento."

"Jussst the windsss? _Jussst the windsss_? IT'SSSS NEVER JUSSST THE WINDSSS!" a panic-stricken Snake exclaims.

With Ace's group, Rebecca looked around as she heard a yell, "YEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOW!" She gasped, "I know that yell from somewhere! It's Mojo! It's him!" She ran towards the source of the yell, but Ace and Deanna ran after her with Big Billy. Ace cried, "Becca, no! It's too risky!" Rebecca hopped over a log with ease and kept running, then stops herself to catch her breath.

She looked over to hear Snake panicking, peeks through the branches of a tree, and sees Mojo with Grubber, Arturo, Snake, and April. The five shook as they heard a twig snap, then Mojo grabs a long stick and held it up like a club. He growled, "Come out of there and don't give us any trouble! I'll let you have it!"

Rebecca moved her way through the branches and held her hands up. Rebecca stood perfectly still and looked at Mojo, who drops the stick he was holding and breathe a sigh of relief. Rebecca and Mojo ran towards each other, then Mojo picks up Rebecca by her waist and holds her close. He said, "Oh, Rebecca, my angel. I was so scared that I lost you again!"

Rebecca rests her head on Mojo's shoulder and said, "I was scared, too. Are you okay? I heard you yelling and just followed the noise." Mojo stroked Rebecca's hair and said, "Just had some prickles and thorns plucked off me like a Christmas goose having feathers plucked off, but the feeling can't happen to that figuratively speaking goose because it's already dead and I am not." Rebecca looks at the little cuts on Mojo's face and sighed, "I'm so sorry that I put you through this."

"No, Rebecca it's not your fault," Mojo replies sadly. "This never would have happened if I hadn't been such a klutz and gotten stuck in the first place."

"There, there now," Deanna says consolingly. "We can't blame ourselves for this."

All of a sudden, the group hears heavy footsteps coming toward them and look up to see Fuzzy, slightly tired and worse for wear and still covered in seaweed, standing over them. "Who are you and what're y'all doin' on mah property?!" he bellows.

"IT'S THE LADY OF THE LAKE! RUN FOR IT!" the group screams as they quickly take to their heels. The pink monster can only look on in perplexity, scratching his head. "Wonder whut got inta' them..."


	6. Safe at Home

Everybody took off in a sprint and headed towards the campfire of the Utoniums. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup looked up to see Rebecca running with Mojo, Deanna, April, and the Gang Green Gang as the eight screamed. Professor Utonium held Rebecca and asked, "What happened? Are you alright?"

Rebecca panted, "We...almost lost everyone and...a monster came out of nowhere!" Big Billy said, "It's the Lady of the Lake from Becca's story!" Grubber blew raspberries, which made April translate, "We ran away fast and screamed before that thing tried to kill us." Blossom said, "You guys were yelling and screaming a lot. We kept hearing those weird howls."

Mojo said, "Only one came from me when I got stuck with thorns and prickles. That is to say that I only made one howl when I was in pain and that I had prickles taken off me by April." Bubbles looks at the cuts and gasps softly, "Oh, you got boo-boos all over you. Poor monkey." Mojo hugs Bubbles and says, "I'm alright, Bubbles. The pain's gone."

Bubbles kissed Mojo's cheek, then Buttercup said, "Wait a minute! Before we get all snuggly with hugs and all, What really happened before all of those howls and screams?" Deanna said, "Becca was telling us a good ghost story that made us jump out of our seats and got Billy shaken up, but Mojo was out to get more firewood. We noticed that he was gone too long and split up to look for him."

"As we were traveling through the woods we heard some strange whispering through the trees," April elaborates. "We were concerned because whispering was the first sign that the Lady of the Lake was coming."

"Then we heard a wolf howlin' followed by a bear growlin'," Billy adds. "And that was s'posed ta be da next sign."

"We found Mojo shortly thereafter," April continues. "He had gotten stuck in a thorn bush and covered with prickles and burrs; we helped pick the prickles off of him and bandage him up. At that moment Becca and the others found us, and we saw a giant creature covered in seaweed staring back at us from the woods; we knew that it must have been the Lady of the Lake and ran away as quick as we could!"

"Sorry I was so hard on ya before, Billy." Ace says.

"That's okay," Billy replies graciously. "I'm jus' glad she didn't catch us!"

"Well, " the professor says. "All that matters is that all of you are safely back here with us."

"Lady of the Lake or no, it sounds like there was somethin' pretty dangerous in th' woods back there!" Buttercup observes with concern.

"And scary!" Bubbles adds.

"Yeah..." A sad look crosses Rebecca's face as she walks up to Mojo and takes his paws in her hands. "Mojo, I'm...very sorry that I got you into this mess. I never should have gotten caught up in that silly story!"

"Oh, don't feel bad, Becca," the monkey replies graciously. "The only thing I care about is that you're safe and that..._thing_ didn't get you."

"I'm glad you're safe, too, Mojo." The two then embrace each other in a big hug and share a kiss.

Meanwhile, on the front porch of his shack in the woods, a still somewhat nonplussed Fuzzy brushes the seaweed out of his fur. "Hmm, wonder where them intruders coulda' gone." He gives a slight shrug. "Ah well, s'pose it don't matter much so long as they don't get on mah property. Sure been a lotta strange things happenin' tonight..."

**The End.**

Cast:  
>Catherine Cavadini: Blossom<br>Tara Strong: Bubbles  
>E.G. Daily: Buttercup<br>Roger L. Jackson: Mojo Jojo  
>Jennifer Love-Hewitt: Rebecca Utonium<br>Mila Kunis: Deanna Makastch  
>Mandy Moore: April Franklin<br>Tom Kane: Professor Utonium  
>Jeff Bennett: AceBig Billy/Grubber  
>Tom Kenny: Snake<br>Jeff Garcia: Lil' Arturo  
>Jim Cummings: Fuzzy Lumpkins<p>


End file.
